


Querida Madre

by Levia IV (LeviaLuna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Letters, Mother's Day, Motherhood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20IV
Summary: "Yo aún deseo llegar a casa de mi abuela.Sé que es muy tarde, que por huir con el Lobo la rechacé, le dije que era una bruja malvada que devoraba niños entre las paredes remachadas con dulce..."
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)





	Querida Madre

### Querida Madre

* * *

Querida Madre: 

Yo aún deseo llegar a casa de mi abuela.

Sé que es muy tarde, que por huir con el Lobo la rechacé, le dije que era una bruja malvada que devoraba niños entre las paredes remachadas con dulce. También le pregunté dónde estaba mi hermano, Hansel, al que recordaba ayudar a asar, ebria con moscato. Ella nunca perdonará tamaña falta de respeto.

No es de extrañar que con tanta tensión, yo me haya volcado al Lobo. Como otros lo hacen a las drogas. Cuando me cansé del opio y los hechizos mal aprendidos de mi abuela, lo seduje a él.

O lo intenté.

Los Lobos odian a las Brujas. Él no ha olvidado las veces en las que mi abuela trajo a uno de sus novios, Robin Hood, para que lo hiriera con flechas, a fin de obtener fina piel y vestirme.

Cuando sufrió esas persecuciones no era más que un cachorro. No es extraño que nos deteste.

Pero. Tal vez ni siquiera era ese mi Lobo, ya que él habla en plural. Tal vez ese era su padre o su abuelo. Cuando le haces algo a uno de ellos, se lo haces a todos. Así me dijo. 

Tampoco le costó nada devorarme. Ofreció llevarme de paseo hasta unas rosas salvajes y me engulló de un bocado mientras que yo aspiraba aquella fragancia más dulce y suave que su pelaje.

Dichas rosas eran blancas pero los colmillos del Lobo hirieron mi corazón y regaron con sangre la proeza. Quedaron rojas. Así es como mi abuela supo que él me raptó.

Somos uno ahora y siempre. Adentro de su estómago, sin que me molestaran los ruidos del Bosque, pude dormir prescindiendo del llamado de la Naturaleza destructiva. Gracias a la gruesa piel del Lobo, fui casi indiferente a los impulsos lunares que a las Brujas nos obligan a bailar y devorar carne humana.

No hice sacrificios. Ni animales o niños de cuna. Ni siquiera a otros hombres crueles maté para ofrendar sus almas.

Estoy contenta adentro del lobo. Su estómago es grande, hay lugar para escribir, cantar y dibujar. Puedo a veces disfrazarme. De Hechicera más experimentada. De Reina de Todas Partes. De lo que sea.

Ahora que vivo con él, en su interior, me muestra más respeto. Está arrepentido y llora. Ha intentado vomitarme pero yo me aferro a las paredes de su vientre y le causo malestar. Discutimos por esto.

No quiero dejarlo nunca.

Aunque mi abuela ofrezca recompensa a Cazadores.

Estamos bien así. Y te escribo, Madre, sobre esta anomalía, para que hables con ella. Escuché que despertaste y volviste a casarte. Bien. No te acuerdes de mi, no me ofrezcas un puesto en tu corte de hadas dormilonas. No me reconozcas como tu vástago. Solo pide que el Bosque sea reserva natural, que ya no publiquen en el diario sobre mi rapto y presunto asesinato.

_Estoy viva_.

Sé que los Lobos matan a otras niñas. Pero a mi no. Soy yo quien usa al Lobo y sus dientes para protegerme, incluso sus patas, su vientre, como mi medio de transporte.

Soy yo a quien habría que lastimar. Soy yo quien gozó al ser masticada y quien no dejará nunca el interior de sus entrañas, por mucho que él me ruegue. Y a sus dioses.

Ya que no puedo imitarte. Jamás fui fuerte como tú. Concede esto con tu Sello Real.

Y olvídame.

Como merezco.

En la oscuridad de un abismo de carne, pelo y sangre. Donde yo sonrío y ya solo se notan mis dientes blancos, hambrientos de lo que mi esposo pueda tragar para ofrecerme.

No quiero amenazarte, Madre. Pero si no lo aprobaras, iríamos por ti. Y si no pudiéramos castigarte, entonces nos haríamos matar.

Y en la muerte sé que seguiríamos juntos. Pegados. Bestias. Amantes.

Serías exhibida como la Madre de la Bruja Impúdica que se unió a un animal. Tú no quieres eso.

Llamo a tu pudor y recato, los que nunca pudiste enseñarme.

Y confío en que hallarás solución para todos nosotros.

_Con más respeto que amor,_   
_Tu única hija,_   
_Capa._


End file.
